LETTER
by mocaimocai
Summary: Sanji 'mengirimkan' sebuah surat untuk Nami di suatu malam...


Seperti ide-ide yang lain, ide fict ini muncul juga dengan cara yang ajaib...

Tepatnya ketika saya lagi makan bayam. (Please, don't ask.)

Warning: Pemutusan ending One Piece secara semena-mena, Character Death, OOCness.

DISCLAIMER : Setelah baca cerita ini, kalian akan sangat bersyukur bukan saya yang punya One Piece. Still, It's Oda's as always.

**Letter**

Sanji mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di atas kursi besar di kamar tidurnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela kamar menuju hamparan laut lepas. Lautan malam yang diterangi senyuman rembulan itu mengingatkannya pada malam-malam bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Malam-malam yang ia habiskan dengan bercengkrama dengan para nakama-nya. Malam yang ia rindukan dan selalu ia kenang.

Sanji menghela napas lelah. Pemandangan di luar jendela itu juga mengingatkannya pada sosok navigator yang ia rindukan. Navigator cantik yang juga menghabiskan malam-malam penuh tawa bersama dirinya dan teman-temannya dulu.

Ada banyak hal yang terjadi malam ini, menurut Sanji. Kenangan manis dan pahit. Cerita lama. Dan, diatas semua itu, hari ini adalah hari yang sangat penting baginya.

Bukan malam perayaan.

Tapi malam peringatan.

Sanji megambil selembar kertas dan pena lalu mengambil posisi yang cukup memberinya rasa nyaman di meja. Ia sudah berkali-kali melakukan ini dan tiba-tiba hal ini menjadi suatu kebiasaan tiap tahunnya. Ia tidak perlu diingatkan lagi tentang tanggal dan hari, ingatannya sendiri bisa memberitahunya. Tidak mungkin ia melupakan hari ini. Sama seperti nakama-nakamanya yang lain.

Sanji mulai menulis diatas kertas itu dengan awalan yang mungkin biasa bagi orang lain yang membacanya, tetapi menyimpan kesedihan dan kerinduan mendalam bagi dirinya.

_Dear, Nami-san..._

_Apa kabar? Apakah tahun ini pun kau menjalaninya dengan bahagia? Ah, tentu saja bahagia ya..._

Sanji terdiam sebentar, lalu melanjutkan suratnya kepada sahabat lamanya itu.

_Kau mungkin sudah tahu, tapi aku tetap akan mengabarimu, seperti biasanya..._

_Hmm... Tahun ini Luna berhasil menyelesaikan peta dunia milikmu. Ia berhasil meniru tiap detilnya dan menunjukkannya pada kami semua. Aku mungkin sudah sering menceritakannya padamu, tapi ia jenius sekali. Tapi, yaah... Ia toh tetap putri dari Luffy. Ia mengatakan padaku bahwa suatu saat ini, ia akan jadi Ratu Bajak Laut yang pertama dan akan memulai eranya sendiri seperti ayahnya. __Luffy pasti senang sekali mendengar putrinya punya impian yang sama persis seperti dirinya._

_Kau tahu, Nami-san? Walaupun 10 tahun berjalan cepat, tapi sampai sekarang aku tetap tidak bisa percaya kalau sekarang kita semua menjalani hidup biasa seperti ini, setelah mengalami petualangan paling menyenangkan seumur hidup. Kadang, aku masih membayangkan Luffy akan datang ke Restoran Baratie dan mengajakku menjadi krunya... Tentunya dengan dirimu yang pasti ada disampingnya... Kadang aku masih membayangkan bahwa saat aku terbangun, aku masih berada diatas Sunny dan kita sedang berlayar menuju pulau baru._

_Hidup seperti ini justru terlihat aneh bagiku... Tanpa adanya pertarungan tiap seminggu sekali seperti dulu. Tapi jangan khawatir, aku masih bisa beradaptasi..._

Sanji berhenti menulis. Ada sedikit rasa sesak di dadanya.

_3 bulan yang lalu, kami merayakan ulang tahun Luna yang ke 12... Marimo dan Tashigi-chan memberinya Shushui dan membuat kami kaget setengah mati. Luna terlihat senang sekali akhirnya bisa memiliki pedang. Kau tahu? Kaya melahirkan anak kembar! Usopp mengirimkan surat untuk kami semua beserta fotonya. Robin juga menceritakan padaku di salah satu suratnya, Ia, Franky dan anaknya, Olvia dan Tom__, sekarang berada di West Blue dan Franky berencana untuk membangun Tom Workers kembali. Ice Burg sudah datang mengunjunginya dan menawarkan kerja sama._

_Chopper sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke Drum Kingdom ketika aku menulis ini... Minggu lalu kami membuat pesta untuknya. Sekarang namanya sudah terkenal sekali! Tapi ia tetap saja menari-nari aneh ketika ada yang memanggilnya dokter. Ah ya, Brook mengunjungiku hari ini... Ia sedang sedih karena kondisi Laboon kurang sehat karena ada badai hebat yang menyerang Twin Cape. Setelah dari Baratie ia bilang ia akan mengunjungimu juga, kau sudah bertemu dengannya?_

_Kau pasti ingin tahu mengenai kabar yang lainnya. Hmm... Aku dengar kalau Ace akan menjadi Kapten Bajak Laut Shirohige. Di surat terakhirnya pada Luna, ia mengajak Luna menjadi krunya nanti... Kurasa Luna menolak, ia ingin membuat Kelompok Bajak Laut Topi Jerami-nya sendiri. Garp tahun depan akan pensiun dari marinir dan ia ingin Luna tinggal bersamanya. Bagaimana menurut kalian, Luffy, Nami-san? Mungkin ada baiknya Luna tinggal bersama kakeknya saja...Tapi aku juga pasti akan merindukan suara berisiknya saat makan (Ia benar-benar mirip Luffy pada sisi ini). Yah, mungkin saja Luna akan senang tinggal di rumah yang pernah ditempati ayahnay dulu. Lagipula, dengan tinggal di Desa Fusha, Luna bisa mengunjungimu dan Luffy setiap hari kan?_

Sanji berhenti menulis untuk mengganti lembar kertas.

_Kau pasti tertawa ketika mengetahui kenyataan bahwa aku tetap hidup sendiri. Entahlah, mungkin hidup seperti ini memang lebih menyenangkan bagiku. Toh aku sudah mengadopsi Kay. Bukan mengadopsi sebagai anak sih, lebih tepat dibilang aku mendidiknya. Aku juga bingung hal apa yang membuatku mengambilnya dari jalan. Kurasa mungkin karena aku merasa Kay mirip dengank__u waktu ku kecil..._

_Aku benci untuk mengatakan ini, tapi hari terhebat dalam hidupku adalah hari dimana Luffy mengajakku menjadi krunya. Sampai sekarang pun aku tetap menghormatinya karena ia membantuku untuk mencapai impianku, dan berkat dirinya juga aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Sekarang, kurasa giliranku untuk membantunya mewujudkan impiannya dan dirimu; melihat Luna tumbuh dewasa dan menjadi Raja Bajak Laut._

_Mungkin sekarang kita semua terpisah jauh, tapi jangan khawatir, kita tetap saling menghubungi dan memberi kabar. Hari eksekusi Luffy sudah mengubah dunia, memastikan bahwa era ini tidak akan berakhir. Akan ada lebih banyak bajak laut yang memiliki mimpi untuk menjadi Raja Bajak Laut. Kau tahu? Mungkin Luffy dan dirimu memang sudah meninggalkan dunia ini, tapi, menyadari bahwa aku hidup di dunia yang dibuat oleh Kelompok Topi Jerami saja selalu memberiku semangat dan harapan. Ya, Luffy pergi, dan meninggalkan dunia yang lebih baik untuk semuanya._

_Aku rasa aku sudah menceritakan semua yang terjadi saat ini. Sampai jumpa tahun depan, Nami-san. Dan, dimana pun kau berada, aku selalu berharap kau dan Luffy bahagia..._

_Sanji_

Sanji menggulung surat itu dan memasukkannya kedalam botol, lalu menutup botol itu seerat mungkin. Saat itulah ia merasa ada kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya.

"Kau belum tidur, Luna-chan?" Sanji memutar tubuhnya ke belakang. Tebakannya tepat, Monkey D. Luna berdiri di ambang pintu sambil membawa topi jerami warisan ayahnya.

"Belum," Jawab anak itu dengan suara Nami yang Sanji kenal dengan baik. Luna adalah perpaduan antara Luffy dan Nami. Ia adalah Luffy dengan rambut hitam panjang, mata bulat besar dan senyuman yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya. Ia juga sama ceroboh dan egoisnya seperti Luffy. Belum lagi prilaku makan yang berisik dan sikap keras kepalanya. Tapi, tiap kali Sanji melihat jauh ke dalam bola mata coklat milik Nami itu, ia bisa menemukan kecerdasan seorang navigator yang ia kenal. Kadang, ekspresinya pun mirip perpaduan antara Luffy dan Nami.

Sanji tersenyum. Ia adalah Luffy yang pintar dan Nami yang tomboi.

"Sanji-kun kau sedang apa?" Tanya Luna dengan ekspresi penuh rasa ingin tahu khas Luffy.

"Menulis surat."

"Untuk siapa?"

"Ibumu," Jawab Sanji. Ia membawa Luna keluar restoran Baratie menyambut angin malam yang berhembus.

"Bagaimana Kaa-chan bisa menerimanya?" Tanya Luna bingung.

"Percaya saja ia bisa..." Sanji mengaitkan pemberat ke botol kaca tempat surat itu ia simpan, lalu mengambil ancang-ancang dan melempar surat itu kelaut. Botol dengan pemberat itu jatuh menuju dasar lautan East Blue yang tenang.

Luna memandangi lautan biru dibawahnya.

"Sanji-kun, apa yang kau tulis di surat itu?"

"Macam-macam hal."

"Sepertinya, khusus hari ini kau tidak menyentuh rokokmu."

"Hm? Khusus hari ini saja kok..."

"Kenapa?"

"Rahasia... Nah, Luna-chan... Lebih baik kau tidur sekarang sebelum masuk angin."

"Ah, baiklah... Omong-omong Sanji, hati-hati dengan badai dari arah utara beberapa saat lagi, ya."

"Ya, jangan khawatir, badai disini tidak separah di Grand Line kok."

Luna berjalan masuk dan berhenti untuk membalikkan tubuhnya sebentar. Ia memberikan senyuman yang mengingatkan Sanji pada Nami, "Malam, Sanji."

Sanji mengangguk pelan dan kembali menikmati angin dan pemandangan malam hari itu sebentar lagi sebelum menyusul Luna.

"Malam, Nami..."

**THE END**

Yap. Benar-benar singkat dan gaje.

About Luna: hmm. Kenapa Luna? Karena gabungan dari Luffy dan Nami. Gak ada alasan bagus... lagian, menurut saya 'Monkey D. Luna' rasanya enak di denger aja.

Hmm.. rasanya gak ada yang bisa dibahas lagi.

Thanks for reading this fict.

Monkey D. Cyntia


End file.
